Fiksi
by bluenettes
Summary: Fortune cookie, black day, dompet yang tertinggal, dan lainnya. Kisah mereka memang tak lebih menarik dari kisah percintaan di Titanic, meski juga tak sedatar papan akrilik. Namun Tetsuya hanya ingin mengabadikannya, untuk dikenang berdua. [ for #AKAKUROXYGEN YunAra Challenge #01 ]


_KUROKO NO BASUKE - Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

_warning(s)? banyak lah pokoknya(?). happy reading www_

: : :

* * *

Di meja bundar berpelitur mengilap itu ia duduk, seorang diri. Sayup-sayup udara dingin di balik ventilasi ditambah tiupan membekukan dari pendingin ruangan membuatnya ingin membungkus tubuh dalam selimut tebal, memeluk _netbook_ biru mudanya di dalam sana. Kuroko Tetsuya, saat itu sedang sibuk menggeluti skripsi di kafe populer yang menyediakan hiburan pengunjung berupa _wifi_ gratis. Lalu-lalang warga kota yang sibuk di luar sana tak begitu membuatnya nyaman. Ia lebih suka kesunyian ditengah keramaian—karena itu ia memilih duduk di pojokan. Pengunjung lain di sekitarnya seakan bertingkah aneh dan Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya yang mencolok, tapi ia tidak peduli. Segera ia menduduki satu dari dua bangku yang tersisa, dan menyesap secangkir teh susu hangat.

Kuroko Tetsuya bukan seorang mahasiswa kaya dan sosialis yang suka _nongkrong_ bersama makhluk seumuran lainnya. Ia hanya seorang mahasiswa hemat yang hidupnya serba berkecukupan dan terkadang meski dikompres belanjaannya. Meski begitu, ia salah satu mahasiswa tahun akhir di universitas bergengsi Tokyo—dan kapasitasnya mungkin mencapai seperdelapan kecerdasan murid terpintar di fakultas.

Kembali ke kafe. Tetsuya mengirit-irit lidahnya yang mencecap teh susu penghangat tubuh. Secangkir itu tidak mahal, sekiranya cukup untuk menemaninya duduk di pojok kafe selama dua jam jika berhemat minum. Jam saat itu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, dan kafe itu tidak pernah sepi. Tetsuya beruntung mampu menyalip barisan antrian di depan pintu masuk. Dan orang-orang setelah dirinya tidak tertarik untuk memasuki kafe dan malah berlalu pulang, karena satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa hanyalah satu _spot_ di meja yang sama dengan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tersenyum sedikit. Akhirnya, dia bisa tenang.

Ia meregangkan tubuh setelah mengetik dua kata. Sungguh, ini baru bab pertama dan dia sudah ingin menyerah. Beberapa _draft_ menumpuk di foldernya tidak dihiraukan karena terlalu banyak kesalahan. Revisi adalah satu hal yang selalu diserukan oleh pembimbingnya. Tetsuya membenamkan kepala di atas meja, mencoba tertidur.

Apalagi, udara yang bersuhu rendah sangat mendukung. Ugh, rasanya ingin sekali terlelap…

"Permisi."

Tetsuya mengangkat wajah sedikit. Seorang lelaki berkemeja hitam dengan poni yang menutupi alis berdiri tepat di depannya. Tetsuya segera duduk tegap.

"Y-ya, ada apa? Maaf sempat tertidur."

"Bangku yang kosong hanya ini? Boleh aku duduk?" tanyanya sopan meski matanya mendelik tajam. Ia juga menguar senyum tipis yang berkesan sinis.

"Tentu," Tetsuya menjawab otomatis, meski dirinya sangat ingin sendiri.

"Hey, ada apa dengan kemeja biru itu," tanyanya sedikit tertawa. "Mana baju hitammu?"

Tetsuya melirik kemeja biru muda dan _jeans_ hitam yang dipakainya. "Ada apa? Apa yang salah."

"Ini _black day_, kau tidak tahu? Kafe ini tempat pertemuannya. Aku ikut _gathering_ dan satu-satunya tempat kosong adalah di depanmu, jadi—ya begitulah," ujarnya, melambaikan tangan sebagai _gesture_ memesan pada pelayan. Tetsuya tidak menanggapi dan masih bingung, bahkan setelah si kemeja hitam selesai memesan sup dan kopi. "_Black day_, kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak," Tetsuya menjawab datar, selagi menutup _netbook_ dan menyimpannya ke dalam ransel. "Apa itu?"

"Ah, lupakan," dia tertawa sekilas. Tetsuya sedikit mengagumi cara tertawanya yang kalem dan tidak berlebihan. "Akashi Seijuurou. Kau sendiri?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya," jawab Tetsuya ragu. Pengunjung lain dan pengunjung di depannya ini semakin membuatnya tak nyaman. Dan satu yang baru disadarinya adalah semua orang di kafe kecuali dia mengenakan baju atau aksesori serba hitam. Meski tak sepenuhnya hitam, tetap saja warna itu yang mendominasi. Tetsuya semakin bingung. "Mungkin saya permisi dulu, Akashi-_san_. Silakan panggil teman Anda yang lain untuk duduk disini, saya ada keperluan."

"_Fortune cookie_-nya tuan?" baru saja Tetsuya akan berdiri, seorang pelayan yang peka langsung menebar senyuman dan mengulurkan nampan berisi beberapa _fortune cookie_ yang nampak hangat.

"Apa ini… gratis?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab sang pelayan, mengangguk dan semakin menyodorkannya. "Mohon dicoba, kami ingin tahu peruntungan Anda."

Tetsuya ingin cepat pergi. Karena itu, ia segera melahap salah satunya meski lupa ada kertas di dalam sana. Secepat mungkin ia mengeluarkan kertas itu dan membuka gulungannya:

_Hari yang hangat ini akan semakin hangat._

Tetsuya masih dengan tampang _poker face_. _Fortune cookie_ itu tak terlalu menarik. Sebaliknya, Akashi Seijuurou tampak tertarik. "Saya mau mencoba satu."

Tetsuya segera permisi keluar dari kafe sebelum Akashi Seijuurou mengambil satu dan membaca kalimat yang tertulis. Meski dihujani dinginnya udara yang menusuk kulit dan kemacetan lokal di jalan besar, Tetsuya melangkah pulang dengan tenang ke apartemennya. Ia cukup lelah. Skripsi bisa dilanjutkan besok. Pun jika ia bertahan di dalam kafe itu tadi, ia akan merasa aneh dan mencolok. _Lebih baik pulang_, batinnya. Tinggal satu belokan ke kiri dan Tetsuya sampai ke gedung apartemen sederhananya.

Kembali ke kafe. Akashi Seijuurou membuka topinya dan membaca sebaris kalimat:

_Kehangatan datang ketika kau menemukan orang yang tepat._

Mungkin, mereka yang menulis isi _fortune cookie_ itu sedang butuh kehangatan.

: : :

Hidup Kuroko Tetsuya mungkin terlalu melankolis. Setiap hari ia duduk di balik jendela apartememen, menatap langit gelap tak berbintang, sambil sesekali menaruh perhatian pada kehidupan malam di bawah jendela lantai lima itu.

Setelah berjam-jam duduk di perpustakaan kampus demi memenuhi panggilan bergelar _research_, kini ia butuh ketenangan di tempat yang selalu berhasil membuatnya melamun.

Artikel majalah yang sekilas dilihatnya dibaca oleh seorang teman di perpustakaan tadi membuatnya sedikit tersenyum geli.

_**Black Day Scarlatte: Food and Beverages!**_

Black day_ bisa dibilang hari yang istimewa untuk kalian yang sedang 'sendiri'. Pada tanggal 14 April setiap tahunnya, para _single_ diberi kesempatan berkumpul mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan memakan makanan berwarna hitam pula. _Event_ yang diadaptasi dari Korea Selatan ini mulai dilakukan di _Scarlatte: Food and Beverages_. Meski tidak terlalu mengopi langkah-langkah acara yang dilakukan seperti di aslinya sana, acara yang diselenggarakan di Scarlatte ini cukup tersampaikan maksudnya—yaitu para _single_ berkumpul bersama._

_Acara dimulai pukul enam sore hingga tengah malam. Selain itu ada juga pembagian _fortune cookie_ setelah selesai berkunjung ke kafe tersebut. Ayo intip dan baca isi _fortune cookie_-mu! Siapa tahu, nama sang pendamping masa depan ada disana?_

"Ternyata orang yang kemarin itu _jomblo_."

Tetsuya tertawa pelan. Dilihat dari penampilannya orang itu tidak tampak seperti remaja labil yang datang untuk berkumpul bersama teman sebaya. Tampilannya yang rapi meski sedikit liar membuat Tetsuya mengira ia seorang mahasiswa sepertinya—yang kebetulan sangat kalem dan mempesona—uhuk.

"Akashi Seijuurou, ya…"

"_Halo, Tetsuya_."

Si biru muda tersentak. Suara itu… dari mana?

"H-hei? Siapa kau?" Tetsuya tidak menoleh ke belakang, namun sedikit berteriak. Entah mengapa, suasana itu sedikit mencekam.

"_Akashi Seijuurou_."

"B-bagaimana…" Tetsuya tergugu, namun tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Ia belakangan sering membaca cerita horor yang menceritakan bahwa sosok halus itu kerap kali di belakang kita.

"_Halo, kau tidak mau membuka pintu?_"

Secercah cahaya masuk ke dalam pikiran Tetsuya, membawanya kembali tenang. Interkom sialan. Ketika pintu dibuka, Akashi Seijuurou nampak berdiri di depan pintu, menyodorkan dompet.

"Dompetmu ketinggalan, Tetsuya. Di dalam sini ada alamatmu. Maaf, aku bukan _stalker_," gaya bicaranya tenang tapi _nyerocos_. Tetsuya maklum saja. Ia baru ingat dompetnya lenyap, berhubung sejak semalam hingga saat ini ia berhemat—berniat tak mengeluarkan uang untuk apapun yang tidak mendesak.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih banyak, Akashi-_san_. Silakan masuk dulu. Apartemen saya memang sederhana, tapi saya ingin berterimakasih dulu."

"Tidak masalah," ia melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya. Penampilan Akashi Seijuurou sangat berbeda dari tadi malam. Kali ini ia lebih mirip seorang mahasiswa teladan merangkap asisten dosen.

Tetsuya mempersilakan tamunya duduk sementara ia membawa segelas kopi panas dan aneka camilan. Meski ia seorang yang sering kelebihan hemat, Tetsuya tak pernah melupakan stok sajian untuk tamu. Karena tamu sangat berharga, katanya.

Sembari duduk di sofa dan menikmati acara televisi, Akashi Seijuurou bertanya, "Umurmu berapa, Tetsuya?"

"22 tahun," ujar Tetsuya. "Masih mahasiswa. Akashi-_san_?"

"Seijuurou saja," ujarnya. "20 tahun, mahasiswa juga. Salam kenal kalau begitu, _senpai_."

Perbincangan berlanjut. Mereka ternyata merupakan mahasiswa di univesitas yang sama meski terpisah fakultas. Tetsuya lebih tertarik pada sastra dan Seijuurou pada ilmu pasti. Cita-cita mereka pun berbeda—penulis dan saintis.

Bicara soal penulis, Tetsuya bercerita kalau pertemuannya dengan Seijuurou di _Scarlatte_ kemarin telah tertuang dalam bentuk fiksi di _draft_ novel yang ingin diselesaikannya. Adegan itu nyatanya tak terlalu berkesan, malah datar dan tidak menarik. Tapi dibalik ketikan jemari Tetsuya, adegan itu berubah menjadi indah meski sangat _manis_—semanis _shoujo manga_.

Seijuurou antusias mendengarkan dan terkadang menimpali. Meski pembawaannya tenang, ia sangat baik dan terbuka. Pun mereka berdua tampak nyaman berbicara berdua.

_Well_, Tetsuya hari itu sedikit aneh. Tidak biasanya ia banyak bercerita kepada orang yang baru dikenal.

: : :

_Street basketball_ selalu menyenangkan. Ketika bunyi pantulan bola mengudara dan kalian hanya berdua disana apalagi. Saat itu Seijuurou dan Tetsuya baru sebulan saling mengenal. Entah kerasukan apa, tapi rasanya Tetsuya jatuh hati terlalu cepat, sementara Seijuurou tampak kalem-kalem saja.

"Aku selalu menang, _senpai_," Seijuurou melakukan _three-point_ dari garis _tip off_. Tetsuya membungkuk lemas, ketika keringatnya terasa mengucur sia-sia. Rasanya kata '_senpai'_ yang terdengar penuh hormat itu kontras dengan perilakunya yang kadang menatap rendah orang lain—meski tidak begitu jika bersama dengan Tetsuya.

"Aku selalu menyukai basket, Seijuurou-_kun_. Kecuali basket denganmu," balasnya tersengal. "Tapi rasanya senang melihat permainanmu yang keren. Kau pasti tidak pernah kalah."

"Benar sekali," Seijuurou tersenyum sekilas sebelum menyodorkan botol minuman isotonik pada Tetsuya. "Kita selesaikan segera, _senpai_. Sebentar lagi aku pulang."

Tetsuya mengangguk seraya meneguk. Dalam tegukannya ia sekilas tersenyum, menyadari betapa berhargnya secuil momen ketika ia bersama seseorang yang akhirnya ia mulai sayangi.

Mereka tampak dekat meski sebenarnya tak begitu. Tetsuya masih menggeluti skripsi dan Seijuurou sibuk sebagai asisten dosen. Mereka nyaris tak pernah bertemu di lingkungan universitas kecuali saat tak sengaja memarkir kendaraan dekat-dekat. Beberapa menit berlalu sejak mereka duduk di tepian lapangan. Tetsuya hanya berpikir, tidak pernah menyangka bertemu Seijuurou yang kalem namun mengikuti perayaan khusus para _single_, Seijuurou yang saat itu berpakaian sederhana namun ternyata seorang asisten dosen, dan Seijuurou yang—ternyata—idola yang populer di kampus. Mungkin hanya Tetsuya yang terlalu sibuk di perpustakaan hingga melupakan perkara sosialisasi. Dan sudah ditebak, Seijuurou tak menggubris semuanya—jauh di dalam dirinya, Seijuurou memiliki sisi angkuh yang dingin dan sadis—dan Tetsuya pernah melihat _sisi_ itu sekali. Cukup sekali, dia tak ingin menemuinya lagi.

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong," Tetsuya berkata usai tegukan terakhirnya. "Kenapa Seijuurou-_kun_ datang ke kafe hari itu? Apa Seijuurou-_kun_ mau ikut merayakan hari itu sebagai seorang yang _sendirian_?"

"Hm? Aku hanya ingin berbagi," Seijuurou mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan pasangan. Lagipula saat itu aku salah satu dari sponsor _event_ itu. Mereka memaksaku ikut serta, jadi yah terpaksa."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia paham akan kekayaan keluarga Seijuurou secara materi. Ia pernah mengantar Seijuurou pulang, sekali, ketika kendaraan pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu mengalami sedikit masalah.

Seijuurou meregangkan leher. Ketika itu juga deru pelan mobil mendekat, terparkir di sisi luar lapangan. Tetsuya melihat gadis semampai dengan pakaian anggun berwarna hijau muda-putih dan kacamata gagang hitam yang terlihat minimalis membingkai _orb_ sewarna rumput laut. Gaya berjalannya dan tenang sedikit angkuh, persis Seijuurou. Dan tinggi gadis itu sekiranya sepuluh senti di atas Seijuurou—yang memang kekurangan panjang kaki.

"Oh. Sei," ujar gadis itu pendek, mendekati mereka. Tetsuya melebarkan mata, gadis itu mendekati Seijuurou. "Sudah selesai?"

"Uh, sudah," Seijuurou menyerahkan botol minumnya pada gadis itu. "Ayo pulang. Tetsuya-_senpai_, aku duluan. Hati-hati di jalan."

Seijuurou dan gadis itu berjalan beriringan menuju mobil sambil sesekali Seijuurou berkata dan gadis itu tampak memerah tersipu. Dari jauh, Tetsuya dapat melihat Seijuurou bahagia di sebelahnya, dan gadis itu tampak _malu-malu-tapi-mau_ mendampingi Seijuurou.

_Wah, pasangan yang serasi…_

Tetsuya membatin, lalu termangu.

_Tunggu—apa?_

: : :

Jari jemarinya menusuk keyboard dengan kasar. Tetsuya tidak pernah terbakar seperti ini. Rasanya ide cerita segar mengalir di pikirannya, namun hatinya teriris dengan darah yang mengucur. Beberapa jam ia berpikir.

_Benar, Seijuurou tidak pernah bilang kalau dia tidak punya pacar…_

_Benar, Seijuurou juga belum pernah bilang kalau dia nyaman di dekatku…_

_Benar, aku juga belum terlalu lama mengenalnya, dia masih punya banyak hal penting yang lain…_

_Benar._

"Jadi, apa yang kulakukan selama sebulan ini?" Tetsuya bergumam. "Inikah yang disebut harapan palsu?"

Bergumam se-_ooc_ mungkin selalu mendatangkan pemikiran baru sebagai inovasi menulis Tetsuya. Ia menuangkan pikiran dan curahan hatinya dalam bentuk fiksi, karena ia tidak ingin siapapun tahu masalahnya. Masalah adalah kelemahan terdalam yang harus ia sembunyikan di balik kakunya tubuh dan datarnya wajah.

Dan untuk masalah ini begitu juga. Tetsuya ingin membuang kesedihannya dalam fiksi sebanyak mungkin.

Skripsinya terabaikan sejenak. Tetsuya tak bisa menuangkan hatinya dalam skripsi, karena itu—_bye, bye_, skripsi. Tetsuya masih harus menyelesaikan fiksinya, setidaknya sampai hatinya lega.

: : :

_Deadline_ dan beragam nasihat-nasihat yang diterimanya semingguan ini memacu Kuroko Tetsuya berpikir semakin keras. Di luar sana hampir malam dan hujan deras, namun tak menyurutkan semangat Tetsuya untuk melahap buku-buku referensi di meja di hadapannya—dan di selingi novel-novel romansa. Secangkir teh yang ia buat instan menguarkan uap, bersedia menghangatkan. Perpustakaan kampus sudah sangat sepi karena hujan, dan mahasiswa memilih pulang sebelum terjebak genangan air di depan kampus yang terkadang mampet. Hanya Tetsuya dan penjaga perpustakaan yang berdiam di ruangan luas bersekat rak-rak kayu itu. _Well_, tadi. Beberapa menit yang lalu, sang penjaga perpustakaan pamit pulang dan menitipkan kunci pada Tetsuya, karena pemuda itu salah satu anggota pengurus perpustakaan terpercaya.

"Tetsu-_kun_, jangan lupa kunci pintunya, ya! Tapi jangan dikunci dulu jika ada mahasiswa lain yang datang, tunggu sampai mereka pulang!"

Baris demi baris ia baca dan hayati, demi memenuhi jiwanya yang terasa kosong sejak terakhir bertemu Seijuurou di lapangan itu. Rasanya ia tak punya kewajiban lagi untuk terus mengontak _mantan_ temannya itu. Pun ia tidak punya keberanian setelah wajahnya memanas tiap bertemu Seijuurou. Ia tidak mau Seijuurou menganggapnya maniak, _gay_, dan pernah menaruh harapan—begitulah.

Mungkin sudah tiga bulan sejak mereka saling mengenal. Tetsuya mulai melupakannya, dan Seijuurou sepertinya juga demikian. Terbukti dari pesan terakhir yang dikirim Seijuurou, dua minggu yang lalu.

_Tetsuya_-senpai_, aku ingin berdiskusi soal sesuatu. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu di aula sore nanti?_

Tetsuya sudah mengetik,

_Apa, Seijuurou-_kun_? Apa yang seorang mahasiswa sains sepertimu ingin diskusikan denganku yang sekarang masih belajar menulis? Coba tanya pacarmu yang hijau-hijau itu. Dia terlihat lebih cerdas._

Lalu _cancel_. Tetsuya masih punya malu, dan ia sadar balasannya barusan memang agak _lebay_. Peduli apa, dia segera menghapus pesan-pesan Seijuurou dan mengabaikannya. Mungkin hidupnya sedikit lebih tenang sekarang, setelah melewati fase patah hati untuk pertama kalinya.

Namun ketenangan di ruangan senja itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Ketika Tetsuya beranjak ke meja administrasi untuk menyalakan beberapa lampu, ia melihat segerombolan mahasiswa lain yang tidak dikenalnya berjalan mendekati perpustakaan. Kira-kira ada delapan atau sembilan. Dan ada Seijuurou, sedikit berjarak di belakang mereka. Ah, awalnya Tetsuya mengira Seijuurou tidak pandai bersosialisasi sama sekali. Mengabaikan gerombolan yang sepertinya akan merusuh itu, Tetsuya mendorong pintu yang tadinya tertutup. Ia duduk di belakang meja administrasi, menunggu gerombolan itu masuk dengan tertib.

"Maaf, tolong lepas sepatu Anda."

"Maaf, harap lebih tenang lagi."

"Maaf, sepatunya jangan diletakkan disitu—"

"Maaf, tapi tidak ada siapapun lagi disini," balas salah satu dari mereka. Tetsuya selalu sabar, meski ia sudah berbulan-bulan tak pernah menjaga lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit menahan diri, akhirnya mereka bisa duduk dengan tertib. Beberapa memulai diskusi dengan buku panduan, dan beberapa membaca buku seorang diri di pojok-pojok. Ada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan juga di ujung yang lain. Tetsuya berusaha tidak peduli selama mereka tidak mengusiknya.

Dan Seijuurou tidak terlalu memperhatikannya ketika masuk tadi. Tetsuya sudah biasa dianggap menghilang, dan mahasiswa teladan itu duduk di meja terdekat dengan jendela.

Tetsuya melanjutkan membaca buku-bukunya dan meneguk sedikit teh, ditambah kini sedang mengetik beberapa bagian dari _draft_ novelnya. Dari balik meja administrasi yang dihuninya, dia sedang bertugas menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang datang,

"Jilid dua buku ini ada dimana, ya?"

"Coba di rak pojokan sana."

"_Ano,_ buku ini ada seri lainnya?"

"Belum, belum datang."

Tetsuya mengulas senyum tipis. Kepala perpustakaan mengajarkannya untuk ramah pada setiap pengunjung. Dua mahasiswa itu mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Punya arsip koran tahun 1993?"

"Coba cek di tumpukan sebelah rak buku fiksi."

"Ada buku filsafat terbaru?"

"Tidak tahu," Tetsuya mendadak ketus.

Yang menanyai buku filsafat heran. Seingatnya salah satu teman se-jurusannya baru saja bertanya dan dibalas baik-baik.

"Tetsuya-_senpai_, kau sedang membaca apa?"

"Ini? Referensi skripsi," Tetsuya menjawab tanpa menatap dia yang bertanya. Seijuurou tampak sedang mencari buku filsafat, dan Tetsuya tidak ingin membantu.

"Tetsuya-_senpai_," nada bicara Seijuurou sedikit berubah meninggi. "_Senpai_ tidak pernah membalas pesan-pesanku lagi."

"Apa perlu?" Tetsuya balik bertanya. "Buku filsafat ada di rak kiri depan."

Seijuurou menarik Tetsuya yang dari tadi tak mau beranjak berdiri dari balik meja. Dengan satu buku di genggamannya, ia membuka salah satu halaman. Ditariknya dagu Tetsuya hingga tertutupi buku yang terbuka, dan secepat mungkin ia mengecup bibir di hadapannya.

Hujan masih turun cukup deras dan beberapa mahasiswa masih sibuk dengan buku dan diskusi mereka.

Wajah Tetsuya jelas terlihat merah padam, dan Seijuurou menatap dengan pandangan menuntut. Ciuman itu tak perlu berlangsung lama.

"A-apa Seijuurou…? Kenapa…?" Tetsuya bahkan tidak bisa bertanya.

"Tetsuya-_senpai_, aku tidak suka ada seseorang yang menjauhiku tanpa alasan. Katakan, apa yang membuatmu menjauhiku."

"H-hah, apa—"

"Kau seolah tidak mengenalku ketika kita berpapasan. Aku mengira kau hanya tidak mendengarku, tapi aku selalu lupa menanyakannya. Ternyata _senpai_ memang sengaja, ya?"

Tetsuya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Rasa bibir itu masih terasa jelas, dan Tetsuya sedikit malu sekarang.

"Aku… tidak bermaksud…"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Hanya pendengaran Tetsuya atau memang ada efek petir menyambar-nyambar? Tetsuya terduduk di kursinya lagi, sementara Seijuurou masih berdiri, menunduk menatap Tetsuya. Oke, manik rubi itu kini benar-benar menakutkan.

"Aku awalnya… salah paham…"

Pandangan Seijuurou melunak. Tidak ada yang mendengar Tetsuya berkata kecuali mereka berdua. Sedikit menunduk, Tetsuya menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya. Sekali lagi, Seijuurou menariknya berdiri dan mengecup bibir itu lagi.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku dan _senpai_ sama-sama sibuk, atau malah kukira senpai sudah punya pacar dan sekarang tidak punya waktu denganku untuk sekedar diskusi atau main basket," Seijuurou melipat tangan di depan dada. Tetsuya mengangguk saja. Rasanya ia benar-benar sudah kelewat _ooc_ belakangan ini. "Dan yang kemarin itu Midorika Shinko. Sepupuku. Tadinya aku ingin mengenalkannya pada _senpai_, siapa tahu _senpai_ tertarik. Dia bilang, _senpai_ cukup imut."

: : :

_Jemari beradu dengan _keyboard_, merampungkan bagian terakhir dari rentetan kisah panjang yang sempat berkonflik dan nyaris tak ada akhirnya._

Dan mereka hidup bahagia, selamanya.

"_Bagaimana pendapatmu?"_

"Mainstream_."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Seorang calon sastrawan sepertimu tak pantas menulis kata penutup sedatar itu. Buatlah sesuatu yang lebih menarik."_

"_Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan…"_

_Tik, tik, tik._

Kau kini seperti layang-layang, bebas mengudara, terbang ke mana saja, tak tentu arah. Namun ingatlah ketika kau mulai melipir ke ujung dunia, ada satu tangan yang mengikatmu dengan seutas benang. Tak peduli kutub, gurun, gunung, laut, semua bukan kenyataan—tanganku tempat yang sejati, tempat kau akhirnya berpulang.

"_Lucu."_

"_Apanya?"_

"_Paragraf terakhir itu."_

"_Maksudnya?"_

"_Dimana korelasinya dengan kisah yang kau rancang dengan kerangka di awal?"_

"_Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku suka kalimat-kalimat itu."_

"_Terserah saja."_

"_Menurutmu ini bagus?"_

"_Lumayan. Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu."_

"_Biarkan saja."_

"_Atau nanti kucium."_

"_Jaga omongan dengan _senpai_-mu."_

"_Oh, aku takut. Langsung kirim naskahmu, _senpai_."_

"_Baiklah, aku pergi."_

"_Aku temani."_

"_Ayo."_

_Di luar hujan gerimis, namun mereka berjalan sambil kadang tertawa. Yang lebih tua membenarkan letak kacamata besarnya. Wajah pucat itu tampak semakin polos saja. Dan di sebelahnya, yang lebih muda dan lebih tinggi mengacak surai biru muda dengan sayang._

"_Aku janji, setelah ini, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan skripsi."_

"_Tidak, _senpai_ tidak mengerti apa-apa."_

"_Seorang penulis punya perspektif yang lebih luas, bahkan ketika ia tidak tahu apa-apa."_

"_Terserahlah."_

"_Hei, _Scarlatte_ sebentar lagi tutup."_

"_Ayo mampir."_

"_Aku mau _fortune cookie_."_

"_Ambil saja."_

"_Hm, katanya…"_

"_Apa?"_

"Hari-harimu kini semakin hangat._"_

"Fortune cookie_ tidak selalu benar. Ini hampir musim dingin."_

"_Tapi aku merasa hangat denganmu, Sei-_kun_."_

"…_begitu."_

: : :

* * *

sangat sadar kalo cerita ini _way too ooc, _gaje, gak nge-_feel_, gak ada _chemistry_, dan plot laju kayak yondaime hokage. www

_anyway, this one dedicated to #AKAKUROXYGEN YunAra challenge #01_, dimana keduanya adalah author yang saya kagumi, apalagi fiksi-fiksi akakuronya. semoga suatu hari nanti saya bisa menjadi seperti mereka /apa /aminin aja.

review sangat diharapkan, semoga bisa menjadi lebih baik nantinya:")

_ciao!_


End file.
